New Material
by totalninja
Summary: Sakura wants to know about Sasuke's dark desires. One Shot, sasusaku, a bit dark.


**a/n: hi, this is my first oneshot, or lemon for that matter. it is kind of dark, so you might not like it, and you have been warned. please r&r!**

**--------------------------------**

A cold wind blew through Sakura's apartment. She got up, and closed her window, looking outside at the people below. On lonely nights like this her mind started to wander. She had fantasys about Sasuke and Kakashi, even Naruto. Now that she thought of it, she could think about almost anyone.

"I wonder if I will every really have someone." Sakura talked to herself as she paced around the empty apartment. "I should be more wild, I am growing up, I should be able to have some fun." She walked out to her balcony to once again look at the people. She put on a light robe over her pink dress. Sakura let out a deep sigh as the cold wind brushed over her face.

It was getting late. The people in the small streets below were thinning out. Sakura took one last glance across the rooftops before she went inside to go to bed. Suddenly something caught her eye. A dark figure in the shadows, sitting on the rooftop across from her. "Sasuke?"Her soft shout immediately caught his attention. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke came out of the shadows and jumped to her balcony.

"I was just scouting around, I do that when I am bored, not much to do tonight." Sasuke turned to her, his onyx eyes piercing through her. "How about you?" Sakura was almost surprised he was still here, much less taking an interest in what she was doing.

"I was just here alone," Sakura looked into her empty apartment, slightly sad, realizing she was alone. "Sasuke, do you think I should be more wild?" Sasuke was caught off guard, interested in the direction the conversation was going.

"I suppose you are just a more reserved person naturally, it usually takes a lot to make you want to change suddenly, everything starts falling apart, and you think, "What the hell." Now intrigued, Sasuke turned to Sakura with full attention, his boredom gone. "Did something happen to you?" Again, Sakura took a deep sigh,

"No, I just realized that it might be fun to do something, it wouldn't kill me, right?"

"I know how you feel, but in a different way." Sasuke looked out over the dark city. "Tell me if i'm wrong, but you're talking about sex, when everything fell apart for me, I went out to kill. With nothing left to live for, I took more risks, did things I never could have done. That is why I fight the way I do, I have harnessed a new power."

Sakura looked up at him, his dark hair looked so tempting, she could imagine running her fingers through it.

"Sasuke, I want you." She could see Sasuke look away, ashamed to confront her offer. He looked out into the city with an intensity in his eyes. She could see him fighting with his emotions.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's ok, Sasuke, we'll take it slow." Sakura looked up at him, and he finally looked back.

"You don't understand Sakura, I am ashamed of myself, I have twisted desires, and I know it is wrong, but I can't help myself." Without fear, Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, with a newfound passion. She knew Sasuke had a lot of pent-up anger and frustration, and she wanted to be wild.

"You understand that from here on out, our relationship will never be the same, and we will never be able to go back to being friends the way we are now?" Sakura could see he was really thinking this over, and it made her think too. After a moment of silence, silent tension, Sakura made a decision.

"Yes Sasuke, I know, and I want you to have me, your way." Without another word, Sasuke moved in close to Sakura, jammed his tongue into her mouth. Not like a sweet kiss, but like an animal let loose, he forced his tongue down farther. He pushed her inside, closing the balcony door.

Sasuke tore her robe off and threw it aside. Sakura became more aroused and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. With combat reflexes, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Sakura was spun around to avoid breaking her arm. With her back to him now, she felt hands grab at her dress.

Sasuke pulled it off, leaving her in a bra and panties. Sakura felt the cold air hit her newly exposed skin. From behind, Sasuke cupped her breasts, yet not satisfied. He unclipped her bra and violently threw it aside. Sakura could feel his hands work with intensity, she could feel his anger. Almost sorry for him, she felt happy to give him release.

Sasuke teased her exposed nipples, watching them harden. Sakura turned around to see if Sasuke had taken his clothes off yet. With a tilt of her head, she saw Sasuke retrieve a good length of rope from his waist pack. Sasuke grabbed a handful of her hair, that beautiful, perfect pink hair.

"You are mine now, do you understand?" Sakura was surprised to see how serious he was. Without waiting for a reply, Sasuke grabbed the girl's wrists and crossed them, expertly tying them together.

"Kinky,"Sakura thought, "This may be fun." Sasuke moved her to the bed, put Sakura down on her stomach, with her knees on the floor. He pulled down slightly on her panties, not removing them, but pulling them to the top of her thighs, giving him a beautiful view of her perfect ass.

Sakura waited in anticipation, "When will he get in me?" SMACK! Sasuke's hand left Sakura stinging. Her beautiful pale skin was turning red.

"Ow!" Sakura turned her head again, a bit difficult with her arms tied. "Sasuke!" She saw an intensity in his eyes as he grabbed another handful of hair and pulled her close. "You will call me "Master". You have been a bad little girl and now you will be punished. You will count out these next ten spankings and you **will not **turn your head around. From now on, you do only what you are told." Sasuke threw her head down into the bed.

Sakura became worried. He was very serious. She could feel his sadness in the way he spoke.

SMACK!

"One."

SMACK!

"Two."

Sasuke alternated between fast and slow, and on both cheeks. He would softly rub her ass and then hit it harder. He was unpredictable. Sakura was stinging, she felt how hot her skin was, probably bright pink by now, but this was an arousal she had never felt before. Feeling used, like Sasuke's little plaything, it turned her on.

With a final strike she felt relived that it was over, but almost missed it.

"Ten."

"Did you like that my little Sakura?" Sasuke raked his nails on her tender skin, watching her heavier breathing, they both knew she liked it.

"Yes Sas-, Master." Sasuke smiled, living out his fantasy. He quickly untied her wrists and pushed her up on the bed, turning her around. He retied her wrists behind her on the headboard. Sasuke looked down at the remaining garment on her, covering her most sensitive area.

With an evil grin, Sasuke pulled off her panties completely. Sakura gasped in excitement as the cold air hit her. She brought her legs together, slightly embarrassed, she was completely naked and bound, while Sasuke stood over her, completely clothed.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" Sasuke removed more rope, spread her legs apart, and tied ankles to the bedposts. Sakura felt completely exposed. She tugged at her bonds, testing them. Sasuke smiled at his work. Her body looked more slender like this, her arms above her head made her breasts push out farther.

Sasuke leaned in, again violently kissing Sakura, molesting her mouth. He moved down and twirled his tongue around each nipple, sucking and biting, watching her response. Sakura had never felt so aroused, she was burning. She wanted Sasuke to bury himself in her. Sasuke looked down to see her juices flowing. He brought his face back up to her's. They smiled at each other. He reached up at her head and brought down her forehead protector, covering her eyes.

She was now in a world of black. She felt his hands behind her head, retying the knot on her headband. She felt his warm breath on her lips. She wanted him to kiss her again, now more than ever.

"Do you trust me?" She felt his warm breath leaving, he was standing up. Now worried, she replied

"What?" An evil grin spread across Sasuke's face. He suddenly wished she could see him, he wished the fear would well up inside her.

"I could leave you right her, bound and blindfolded. Nobody would come for a while, and when they did, you would have a situation to explain. Imagine, Kakashi or Naruto. You wouldn't be able to look at anyone again." Sakura knew how serious he was from before, now worried as ever. She heard his steps on the floorboards, slowly moving away. She had a sudden sinking feeling. Again, she tested her bonds, but they were too tight. Sasuke was skilled, she knew. A perfect knot that couldn't be undone, yet didn't stop circulation. She was actually quite comfortable.

The next few seconds felt like hours. She began really worrying. Yet at the same time, she drifted off into her fantasy world. She liked this feeling. Being a slave. Submissive to another's will.

Suddenly, a sharp cold hit her belly button. She arched her back in excitement. It moved up her chest, moving to her nipples. Her nipples hardened when it touched her.

"Ice cubes," she said with relief. She could hear Sasuke chuckle. He moved it down her stomach again, tortuously slow, to her most private area. Sasuke made it linger around her inner thighs, seeing her grimace in pleasure. She could hardly take it. He moved it into her, watching her juices. Finally, with a last hiss of pain, she felt release.

Sasuke moved up her tired body, pushing back her forehead protector, this time kissing her softly, sweetly, like a gentleman.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Sakura smiled and they kissed again.

"Hehehe...very interesting..." from across the rooftops, a figure was crouched in the shadows. Peering through a spyglass he quickly wrote down some notes. "This is great material for my next book!"

"I'll be sure to pick it up." another figure silently crept out of the shadows.

"Kakashi, good to see you, what are you doing here?" Jiriya resumed watching the young ninjas. "What have you been teaching them?"

The old friends laughed together, an amusing night.

---------------------------------

**a/n: well, i hoped you all liked it, if you are as insane as me. please r&r!**


End file.
